


Year 16

by llkocoumll



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21709801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llkocoumll/pseuds/llkocoumll
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 14





	Year 16

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heimai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heimai/gifts).



Link: https://llkocoumll.tumblr.com/post/189525958354/year-16-something-to-remember-me-by-by-heimai


End file.
